Super Smash Nitrome 2: Stages
This is an article about stages from an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any edits to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Stages Stages are where battles are fought in SSN2. Each stage has its own style and brings unique mechanics and even dangers to the battle experience. In each stage's section will also be a sample of the music heard on that stage. Stages that contain hazards will have two modes, Normal and Peaceful. Normal mode contains all hazards and stage elements as usual. Peaceful disables those hazards and stage elements from occurring. Peaceful mode is for players who want to battle uninterrupted by outside elements. Normal and Peaceful modes can be toggled between on the stage select screen. Stages that contain no hazards or elements will simply have Normal mode. Nitrome Towers The Nitrome Towers arena is very simple. It occurs on the flat rooftop of Nitrome Towers. It has four platforms suspended in the air above its main platform. The only real threat on this small stage is the long drop off the edge to the ground on either side. Music Track: Cloud Kingdom The Cloud Kingdom from Twin Shot is an average-sized stage. It has a long, flat bottom platform and three floating cloud platforms above it. These platforms will drift around as they please, meaning the battle can be carried all around the stage. On rare occasions these clouds will become storm clouds and blast harmful lightning below them. Every once in a while, some Dark Creatures may appear. They will jump around on the platforms and will harm you if you touch them. Music Track: Akuma's Skyscraper This battle takes place at Akuma's towering skyscraper from the Final Ninja game. The battle slowly scrolls upwards, so fighters need to make sure that they continue moving up or face the deadly drop. Akuma's tower is very tall, but has many platforms to stand, jump, and duel on. However, Akuma's fortress is not unguarded. Cyber Samurais will often drop in to swiftly attack any unwanted visitors. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyDPmqMYH_Y Super Treadmill This stage takes place on the one and only Super Treadmill. Fighters will have to traverse the towering obstacles that are thrown onto the moving treadmill platform. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rHQk7K3A7s Testing Chamber The testing chamber from the Test Subject series is truly a unique stage. Platforms can be found throughout the entire stage to jump and fight on. The only way to K.O. an opponent in this stage is to send them hurling out the glass windows on each wall. The stage has many different attributes to it. Fighters can use teleports to their advantage, moving through them for sneaky escapes and sending projectiles through them for surprise attacks. Proton cannons also appear. They will fire orange proton bullets at anyone nearby. Lasers will temporarily fire harmful beams in a straight line, but will shut off for a little while to charge. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99S4000hPMQ Nitrome Balloons This stage is different in that it doesn't hail from any Nitrome universe. An up-scrolling battle shows off large balloon and blimp platforms that appear as different Nitrome characters. Pummel your opponent atop a Silly Sausage balloon and then hurl them on their way to the Temple Glider blimp floating by. Lots of different Nitrome characters make an appearance; there's no telling who you'll see during your battle! Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVpiLQuYWTw Fortress of Steam The Fortress of Steam from Dirk Valentine returns to SSN2. This battlefield consists of a long metal platform at the bottom and several winch-activated platforms moving above. Every so often, Mutant Men will run onto the scene and attack. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUOXk24vOgU War-Torn City The War-Torn City may be a flat battlefield, but it has a lot of activity. You can stand on Tentacle-Reared Shields as platforms if you wish, but you might be better off using them as cover from the Triclopian warships that fire down on the stage. Brain-Controlled Drills will sometimes dig holes in the ground that will burrow a person that walks over it. Bullet Reflectors can also be used as platforms. However, they will reflect projectiles that hit them and will explode if you attack their weak spot too much. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W70m_MQ9lXQ Fault Line Testing Facility The Fault Line Testing Facility starts out as a battle in a small room. However, portals soon open and drop you into other testing rooms throughout the facility. The enclosed space makes it hard to K.O. opponents, but throwing them into a pit full of spikes will work just as well. Move quickly to get through the portals before they close, or you'll be left behind. Also, make sure you go inside the RIGHT portal. An incorrect choice could lead to certain death. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSf7NDtdlc4 J-J-Jump Stage This stage is a constant up-scrolling battle. Being sure to constantly move upward is quite a task on this stage; the rising flood will K.O. anyone that falls into it. This stage is unlocked upon unlocking Teeny Hero. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5ht2EOv6V0 Sky Serpents This stage takes place on the backs of the giant Sky Serpents. The battle starts out on a simple Orange Dragon Serpent. However, you soon must hop onto the goo-spitting Piranha Serpent. Avoiding the goo is crucial; getting stuck in it leaves you open to enemy attack. The battle moves on to the Warthog Serpent, where you must avoid the sharp spikes that protrude from the serpent's body. After avoiding that, the fight continues on the back of the Dragon Serpent. The Dragon Serpent blasts fireballs from holes on its back; don't get burnt! After fighting on the Dragon Serpent's back, the fight moves back to the Orange Dragon serpent, where you can take a break and relax at not having to avoid hazards--or take the chance to beat up your opponents more than usual. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylUeUMsZLBw Toxic Factory The only way to get K.O.'d in the Robot Factory from Toxic is to send your opponents into the toxic fluid below. Mother sits and spectates the battle in the background; occasionally she may decide to spice things up by firing rockets at the fighters. The toxic liquid will rise higher on occasion, so getting to high ground in that situation is crucial if you want to survive. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4fwH74pN-c NES The NES stage takes place on a Nitrome Enjoyment System console. It is a flat stage, but has a lot going on. Watch with bewilderment as the game slot in the background has a cartridge placed into it. Once Silly Sausage has loaded into the console, hazards from the game will begin to appear on the stage. After dodging the moving spike diamonds from Silly Sausage, you will see the game cartridge pulled out and replaced with a new one. The games will be placed in randomly; so what will the next one be? Super Treadmill? Nitrometris? The Bucket? Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rm0kEqBLQbc Bump Battle Royale Arena This flat stage is constantly filled with hazards. Bumper cars spinning out of control will harm anyone they bash into. Fighting in the arena isn't the only option, however. You can leap over the wall and into the bleachers full of spectators and duke it out there. It is probably much safer to fight there than in the crowded main arena. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqD3NuYSeSI Xeno Industries This stage takes place at Xeno Industries. You can fight outside, on the roof, or head inside. Inside Xeno Industries, you can see a mini-audience of orange enzymes gathered on a table to watch the fight. The indoors consist of a small lobby in the bottom left corner, a small hallway in the middle, and then a laboratory in the bottom right corner. A ladder in the hallway allows access to the upstairs, the Professor's study. The inside of the facility is quite crowded with desks, tables, and shelves. Outside is accessed by the front door on the left side of the building. The Professor's car is parked in a small driveway out front. On the flat roof are some satellite dishes that will spin around when they are attacked. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw2wO9_eBM8 Evil Kingdom The Evil Kingdom from the Twin Shot 2 Evil Level Pack is a new addition to SSN2. Like the Cloud Kingdom, it has a long, flat bottom platform. The three above platforms will not move around like the clouds of the Cloud Kingdom; they remain stationary. However, these platforms can grow very hot at times and touching them will result in getting burnt. Dark Creatures inhabit the Evil Kingdom, so don't be surprised when they arrive to defend their home. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icwgevCLww4 The Glassworks The Glassworks don't have a large main platform like other stages. Instead, this stage is littered with many small platforms all over, each of them suspended in the air over a long drop to the ground below. Some of the platforms are metal and some are glass. Glass platforms will shatter if they are attacked too much, and security guards will sometimes charge the metal ones with high voltage electricity. There truly is nowhere safe to stand at the Glassworks. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1su1adMrF44 Drill Shack Foreman Buzz's Drill Shack from Chisel 2 appears as a stage. It has a long, flat ground made up of the planet's earth. In the middle of the stage is Foreman Buzz's Drill Shack. You can jump and fight on his shack as much as you want; he isn't home, so he won't be too mad if you smash a wall down. This stage is unlocked upon unlocking Chiseler. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Rhim-Z4ePg Delta Quadrant A long, street-shaped planet with street lamps from the Chisel series is also a stage. It is a flat stage with no platforms to jump on. You can, however, slam your opponents up against the street lamps and even knock the street lamps over to send them crashing onto opponents. Quackbots roam the streets of the Delta Quadrant. They can be attacked, but don't be surprised when they get angry and chase after you. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uoju5VAGJQ In the Doghouse The In the Doghouse stage takes place in the house from In the Doghouse. Fighters can fight out on the lawn or on the roof of the house. They can also go inside the house. Once they enter, they'll find themselves in a nice little living room. A long hallway connects the living room to a kitchen. The dog from the In the Doghouse game will hop up and down and wag his tail happily at your company. An elevator shaft to the right of the kitchen leads upstairs to a long hallway with a bedroom at the end. Somewhere in the house, you'll find a bone. Throwing the bone will make the dog chase after the bone and fetch it. While he is running, he will bash anyone in his way to get his favorite bone. He will even go through doors in the hallways to get to the different levels of the house. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH-s6nl-xTk Giant's Locker This stage takes place in the Giant's storage locker from Cold Storage. You can throw the unconscious yetis at your opponents to get the upper hand. The only way to get a K.O. on this stage is through a vertical K.O., since the walls on each side prevent K.O.'s on either side. Two metal bars suspended above the ground serve as the only platforms on this flat stage. Occasionally, the Giant will reach into the stage and grab an unconscious yeti out; just don't get caught up in his grasp, or you'll be pulled out instead! Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpRoqy3J2IQ Skywire Ride A stage atop a car from Skywire moving along its zip line. The stage provides lots of colorful backgrounds and sights as it moves along the track. The Skywire car does a wonderful job of avoiding the hazardous wind-up animals that appear along the track--hopefully the fighters are good at it too, since they will take damage from the wind-up enemies if they come into contact with them. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMuBp4sAFlE Magic Touch Castle The castle from Magic Touch is a rather flat stage. Two small towers at each end of the castle provide the only elevation above the long, flat middle portion of the stage. As you fight, Beetleknights will descend on the action. If you pop their balloon, they will fall to their doom. If they reach the castle, however, they will detach from their balloon and run to one direction or the other, slashing any fighters in their way. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QsSp0y8LpY Ancient Greece This stage from Double Edged takes place in a ruined Greek temple. The stage is located on an elevated platform with stairs going to the ground on either side. On the left is a pair of pillars that can be used as platforms, and on the right is a ruined fountain. It is full of activity, as cameos are made by the different bosses that are encountered in Double Edged. Hercules will pound the ground with his mighty fists and make the stage quake. Talos will stomp on parts of the stage and burrow fighters that he steps on. The Minotaur will charge across the stage and ram fighters out of his way. The Lizardmen will invade the stage and attack fighters with their tongues and tridents. The stage not only represents Double Edged, but several myths from Greek mythology as well! This stage is unlocked upon unlocking Spartan. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmqNTRzONSI Warlock's Village The home of the Warlock, this portion of his village is suspended in the air above a swirling void. The stage is long and flat with demolished homes, burning trees, and stacks of crates in the background. A single floating platform that moves back and forth above the main platform can easily convey the action across the stage. Occasionally a portion of the stage will crumble away and plunge into the darkness of the void. After a while, an unseen entity will magically rebuild the lost section, restoring the stage to its original appearance. This stage is unlocked upon unlocking Warlock. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUkklIZspII Sweet Dreams This stage takes place in the blithe dream world of the Flying Man from 8-Bit Doves. The stage is flat with two platforms stationed above the main floor. A bed is seen in the background. Flocks of doves will roost on the floor and will fly off as fighters get too close to them. Occasionally the dream world will fade to reveal reality; a dark prison with the Flying Man hooked up to a Dream Machine in the background. While the scenery might change, the stage remains unaffected, allowing fighters to continue about their business. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUkklIZspII (0:12 to 11:17) Rustyard The rusty wasteland from the game Rustyard is a hazardless stage. There are five large platforms all stationed at varying heights around the stage. Some of these platforms have treadmills on them. The direction these treadmills move in can be altered by attacking the switch next to them. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wzso3HEUyt4 Vitreous Woods This stage hails from the game Color Blind. The ground makes up the main platform here, with the trees that grow in the woods functioning as platforms. Clouds floating back and forth through the air here can also be used as platforms. The stage altogether has no hazards, but you can see Pirate Cloud floating through the background as you battle; and of course, he is holding Left Eye captive. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAbjAe87y5U Skywire V.I.P. Stage This stage is literally a stage; it has a long long and flat main platform that is the only platform on the stage. The stage has no hazards, but the Skywire car that goes through the background brings in many special guests that have come to spectate the battle. Music Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVIGTKnlY5g (More stages to be added later) Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2